


Morning Catastrophe

by Meltha



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even squints need a little help getting their brains kicking over in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).



> Written as a stocking stuffer for BlackEyedGirl for Yuletide 2007.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are from the series Bones. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is made from this work of fiction.

“The coffee maker is broken,” Angela said, walking into the break room and throwing herself down on the couch in disgust.

“Seriously?” Hodgins said, staring at her incredulously.

“I would not kid about something this important,” Angela said, lifting her head to give him a glare. “Really. Monday morning and no coffee is a cause the Red Cross should be called in for.”

“Hey,” Zack said, sticking his head in the room, “did you know that the coffee maker is broken?”

“Bad news travels fast,” Angela said with a sigh.

“You know, studies have shown caffeine can be an addictive substance and could cause a variety of health problems, including blood sugar problems, irritability, and the staining of dental enamel,” Zack said, staring into the distance. “Maybe this is a good thing.”

Angela gave him a withering look.

“I want my coffee,” she enunciated clearly and forcefully. “I need my coffee.”

“That would be an excellent example of the psychological addiction to caffeine,” Zack said, nodding to himself.

“Zack, let me put this another way, sweetie,” Angela said, a forced smile on her face. “If I do not get my coffee, someone is going to get hurt. Badly.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a case of murder that revolved around caffeine withdrawal,” Zack said slowly. “That would be highly unusual and without precedent.”

Angela took a steadying breath and then looked back at him.

“Can you please send somebody to Starbucks?” she said as sweetly as possible. “Pretty please with sugar and two-percent milk on top?”

“I have to be in a meeting in five minutes with Cam,” he said. “I’m sorry. I hope your withdrawal goes more smoothly.”

As he left, Hodgins looked over at Angela, smiling warmly.

“I could go to Starbucks for you,” he offered.

“Starbuck,” said Brennan, walking into the break room briskly. “Character from _Moby Dick_. Right?”

Angela and Hodgins exchanged grins before Angela patted her friend on the back sympathetically.

“Good try, but not quite the pop culture reference I’m looking for,” she said. “We’re out of coffee, so Hodgins is going to get some for us at Starbucks.”

“Is that a restaurant?” Brennan asked sincerely.

“You’ve never heard of Starbucks?” Hodgins said in complete disbelief, laughing loudy. “That’s, like, impossible. They’ve reached every corner of the known world. I keep expecting the people on that Lost show to run into one on their deserted island. There’s one in Siberia for crying out loud! What else have you never heard of? McDonald’s?”

“They sell hamburgers,” Brennan said firmly.

“Yes,” Angela said, stiffling a chuckle. “Yes, they do.”

“Are we really out of coffee?” she asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Sadly, yes,” Angela said, giving Hodgins a quick peck on the cheek as he dashed out the door. “But not for long.”

“You know he’s completely smitten with you,” Brennan said as she sat down next to her friend, trying to muster the energy to tease her.

“Ya think?” Angela said, smirking and lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

“I hope whatever coffee he’s getting is good,” Brennan said sadly. “I need to wake up throughly before I can adequately perceive the anomalies in bone structure, and coffee aids that.”

“That, and it’ll keep me from whapping you over the head the next time you don’t get a basic reference from normal American culture,” Angela said with a wry smile. “You’ve really never heard of Starbucks?”

“I’ve seen them,” she said. “I just didn’t know coffee was what they were known for. I always assumed there was a nautical connection of some kind.”

“What color is the sky in your world?” Angela said in disbelief.

“The sky actually has no color. It’s just sunlight bouncing off molecules at different varieties of wavelengths, creating an overall blue color that’s prone to change with the amount of dust in the air,” Brennan said at once.

“It was a rhetorical question, hon,” Angela said.

“Oh. Let me know when Hodgins is back with the coffee, okay?” she said, heading for her office.

“Will do,” Angela said, then mumbled to herself. “I hope he brings something with extra caffeine.”


End file.
